


Candlelight

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny opens up the door to the apartment he shares with Ethan to find a candlelit dinner waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> Tumblr meme: Give me the first sentence and I'll write a drabble continuing it.
> 
> Prompt: Dethan + Danny opened up the door to the apartment he shared with Ethan to find a candlelit dinner waiting for him.

Danny opens up the door to the apartment he shares with Ethan to find a candlelit dinner waiting for him.

"Ethan, you—"

"Hush, just come here and sit," Ethan says from his spot on the floor. He’s sitting cross-legged and beaming, and he may or may not be bouncing — he looks like a little kid, Danny thinks, but no less adorable — as the candlelit engulfs him in a warm glow. The sight takes Danny’s breath away.

Ethan removes a pot lid from over the top of Danny’s plate to reveal Chicken Parmesan, Danny’s favorite. “Marry me,” Danny says, in awe that Ethan do all of this. He doesn’t realize what he said until he hears a whine from across the table and he looks up at Ethan, who now has a small pout on his face.

"W-what?" Danny asks, panic leveling rising… What did he do?

"You ruined it. No,  _I_  was supposed to ask  _you_. I had a speech and _everything_ ,” Ethan grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh," Danny says, relieved that Ethan wasn’t refusing him but rather the complete opposite. "Babe, it doesn’t matter who does it, right? We still get to marry each other. That’s what counts, right?" He’s babbling; anything to get Ethan to smile again. Then worry sets in. "You still want to marry me, right?" he asks, voice small.

"Yes, of course I do!" Ethan is quick to assure, grabbing Danny’s hand and gripping tight. "I just… had this whole thing planned…" he trails off with a smile and Danny leans over to kiss him.

"Well, I’d still love to hear your speech," Danny offers, nuzzling Ethan’s nose before pulling back.

"Oh, you’ll hear it. We have to do this properly," Ethan says with a nod. "First, we eat. I’m starving."

Danny could deal with anything as long as they were engaged by the end of the night.


End file.
